


Fuckin' Perfect

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon in which Kurt and Blaine should be doing their homework, but wind up doing something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Perfect

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Fucking Perfect**

‘-so then I was like, ‘Mercedes… you look like a neon zebra’. And she started asking my advice on her outfits and we started hanging out and she… she just kind of expected that we were actually together.’

Kurt laughed. Looking back on it, it was funny; funny how Mercedes had reacted, funny how upset Kurt had been about his car... Blaine chuckled as well and rested his chin on Kurt’s chest, staring at his boyfriend as though he was the most interesting thing in the world.

They were in Blaine’s bedroom, and had the entire house to themselves again. Blaine’s parents were attending a birthday party which Blaine hadn’t particularly cared for – he had instantly thought of asking Kurt over instead.

It’s been two weeks since they had had their first time and honestly… If Blaine had thought he had been in love with Kurt before, then he wondered what he was now. Obsessed? Possibly, but even that seemed to be an understatement.

‘Without you saying anything to encourage her?’

Kurt hummed, and he bit his bottom lip. His hands were gently threading through Blaine’s hair and his body was completely relaxed underneath Blaine’s. That was one of the great things that had followed after they had had sex; they weren’t worried about crossing each other’s boundaries anymore, because they had already explored each other completely and they were now more relaxed when it came to full body contact.

‘She threw a brick through my car window, though,’ Kurt said absentmindedly and Blaine could feel his eyes widen in surprise.

‘She- what?’ he asked, honestly shocked. He hadn’t known Mercedes for that long, but even if he knew she had an attitude, he hadn’t seen that one coming. Wasn’t that a bit… rash?

‘Yeah, she totally freaked out,’ Kurt confirmed and he shrugged. ‘She paid for it, though. Literally – the bill was hers. My dad was seriously considering slaughtering me when he found out. I don’t even know why she thought I was straight in the first place, when, and I quote; ‘I’m gay, sing as Dianna Ross and dress myself as if I own a chocolate factory’.’

Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows, staring down at Kurt with a small frown on his lips.

‘Who told you that?’

‘My dad,’ Kurt said matter of-factly, and when he noticed the frown didn’t leave Blaine’s face, he quickly added ‘but he said it’s who I am and that I shouldn’t be ashamed of it’.

Blaine sighed, and Kurt licked his lips when Blaine's breath fanned over his face, feeling a bit awkward about having mentioned his dad. Not that he was uncomfortable with talking about him – Burt Hummel was a great man and had always been supportive, and Blaine loved him, but it was just… he was suddenly painfully reminded of how unsupportive Blaine’s own father was and how Blaine’s father disliked Kurt.

It kind of broke his heart.

‘Sorry,’ he murmured and Blaine just lowered himself on top of Kurt again, nuzzling his neck.

Even if Blaine’s father didn’t approve, Kurt was still so very happy that he was allowed in their home. Burt wasn’t very comfortable with having them alone in Kurt’s bedroom for… well, reasons, and they wouldn’t have had a place that was away from people who always judged or shot them weird looks to go to, if it hadn’t been for Blaine’s bedroom. It was just so liberating to be capable of lying here with Blaine, to talk about stupid things and to kiss without having to worry about getting harassed.

Well, Blaine was more worried about those things than Kurt was.

Kurt honestly couldn’t give a damn, because they were in love and he thought that it was never wrong to love. Just because they were two boys didn’t mean they couldn’t hold hands – and although Blaine was comfortable enough to allow his hand to rest on top of Kurt’s when they were sitting in Breadstix or Lima Bean, it just wasn’t enough for Kurt. He always seemed to want Blaine more and more with each exchanged glance.

‘Same goes for you, you know,’ Kurt added, ‘even if you dress like you own a blue police box and like you are a time lord – it’s okay. I wouldn’t have you any other way.’

Blaine pushed himself up again and looked at him with a cocked up eyebrow and Kurt grinned cheekily. ‘I’d prefer those bowties over your Warbler blazer any day. Makes you more of an individual.’

The corner of Blaine’s mouth kicked up and he smiled, and Kurt could feel himself grow happier. This was good – he hadn’t liked the look on Blaine’s face when Blaine had thought Kurt had been referring to one of his bullies.

‘We’ve been through this,’ Blaine murmured and he leaned down until his lips brushed against Kurt’s, ‘you love the blazer.’

Kurt laughed softly, stilling a bit underneath Blaine when the teen just grabbed his chin and pressed a playful kiss against his mouth.

‘Not more than I liked Mercedes’ neon zebra hoodie,’ he retorted and Blaine’s eyes seemed to smile, even if he frowned a bit at Kurt.

‘And I was just about to say how cute you looked while wearing yours,’ he said, and Kurt could feel his smile slowly fading off his face, still a bit taken aback with the sweet things Blaine sometimes said. He had been so used to being yelled at and being called disgusting that it was sometimes difficult to comprehend that when Blaine said those things, he actually meant them.

He brought a hand up and thread it through Blaine’s thick curls, glad Blaine had kept his promise to stop using so much gel to slick them back. They were soft, and slid easily through his fingers.

‘What is it?’

‘I was just thinking that I really like this. Being with you – like this and seeing you being more… well, you,’ Kurt said and Blaine blinked at him.

‘I never pretended to be someone else, though,’ he said and he sounded honestly confused. Kurt shrugged and messed Blaine’s curls up a bit, smiling when Blaine’s nose scrunched up and he patted at his hair, trying to smooth it back down.

‘No – but you were hiding behind those Katy Perry showstoppers and gel. Don’t get me wrong, though – you’re right, I do love the blazer. You look absolutely amazing in it and it completely compliments your skin tone and I really like your hair when you part it to the side, it makes the shape of your jaw stand out more. And those songs really fit your voice.’

He smiled reassuringly at Blaine and his hand lowered until it was resting on one of Blaine’s shoulders, the other hand still twirling short curls in between its fingers, ‘But all those things just don’t show the wonderful person you are. You wearing your bow ties, refusing to wear socks, dancing to songs from the 80’s without even understanding what that does to me… that is.’

Kurt could just see that Blaine didn’t know what to say to that, but that was okay with him. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine, and Blaine almost hesitantly, but then eagerly, started moving his lips.

And of course those were just a few of Blaine's quirks that Kurt knew of. Kurt knew Blaine like the back of his hand – knew that when he had too much to drink he became clingy and happy and easily turned on, knew that Blaine could feel frustrated with himself when he made a small mistake for days, knew that Blaine still didn’t really like Valentine’s Day and knew that Blaine was slowly discovering who he really was and so much more.

‘You just make my heart beat so fast all the time,’ Kurt said a bit breathlessly, wanting to tell Blaine how wonderful he was, wanting him to feel special because he deserved that and so much more. Blaine sighed and smiled, nodding slowly. His hand slid into Kurt’s and Kurt wondered at how well their fingers fit together – the space in between Blaine’s fingers wide enough for Kurt’s to fit into. ‘Silly, isn’t it?’

‘No, it’s not. I think it’s wonderful – just like you,’ Blaine replied, a bit breathless from their kiss as well. His hazel eyes bored into Kurt’s and Kurt licked his lips, slowly nodding and then laughing.

‘We’re so corny, though,’ he murmured and Blaine shrugged and pressed another kiss against his lips.

‘You say that as if it’s a bad thing.’

Kurt hummed, smiling wider when Blaine started kissing his knuckles one by one. ‘If being corny is how I’ll keep you by my side, then I’ll gladly stay the same.’

Blaine nipped at the back of Kurt’s hand.

‘Hmm, yes. Don’t ever change.’ And it was a low, absentminded murmur that really wasn’t that special at all, but it sent butterflies through Kurt’s stomach and he watched as Blaine turned his hand until its palm was facing the ceiling, and started kissing Kurt’s bare wrist. He shivered.

‘Sometimes I’m afraid,’ Blaine confessed and he kissed Kurt’s sensitive skin, slowly trailing upward, ‘afraid that one day I’ll wake up in my bedroom at Dalton and everything has turned out to be a dream and that you weren’t real either.’

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it again, not knowing how to reply to that. Blaine had reached his bicep now, and a gentle, light kiss on his skin there really shouldn’t have that impact on Kurt but fact was that it did. He could feel his other hand fisting the sheets beneath it.

‘But then I think to myself that it can’t be, because I would never be capable of coming up with something as perfect as you or create the world you introduced me to.’

Kurt listened wordlessly, and he heard Blaine release a frustrated noise when he had reached Kurt’s short sleeve and then continued on his neck. Kurt was vaguely wondering if he was on a little mission to kiss every exposed bit of skin and tilted his head to the side, allowing Blaine more space. His neck had always been sensitive and Blaine knew that and took full advantage of that knowledge, and Kurt mewled when his tongue darted out and trailed a trace on his skin, his hand now coming up and running through Kurt’s hair, messing it up.

‘Blaine…’ he whispered, feeling his cheeks flush. Blaine hummed and sucked on a spot on his neck before moving upward, kissing Kurt’s jaw and trailing to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt turned his head, wanting to kiss him already, but Blaine made a soft noise and nuzzled Kurt’s cheek.

‘And it’s just everything you do that makes me feel like the luckiest guy on this planet for being capable of just kissing you after a bad day and knowing you’ll be there to listen to me without judging me.’ And he didn’t know how Blaine did it, but he always made Kurt feel like he was so special – like he actually made a difference in this world. He smiled at Blaine’s words and shivered when Blaine’s hands slowly trailed up his bare arms.

‘Your hands are cold,’ he murmured, because he didn’t know what else to say and Blaine chuckled.

‘Sorry,’ Blaine replied and Kurt shook his head, sitting up and watching as Blaine kept straddling him, practically sitting on his lap while Kurt took his hands into his own.

‘Don’t be, you’re giving me a reason to just hold them longer,’ he whispered. Blaine’s eyes practically twinkled at that and he finally kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt closed his eyes. 

God, but he really did think he would never grow tired of this boy and everything about him just made his heart flutter in his chest. The way he looked at Kurt, his smell, his touch…

Kurt opened his mouth a bit, allowing Blaine in and Blaine sucked on his tongue, sending pleasurable shivers down Kurt’s spine. Without really realizing it he moved forward until he was practically sitting in Blaine’s lap, holding him and hoping this moment would last until eternity. Blaine’s hand was resting on the small of his back, the other all but massaging Kurt’s neck.

‘Kurt- I… wanna try something,’ he murmured and Kurt nodded wordlessly, not really paying attention to anything but the hand that was slowly sliding under his t shirt, gasping when his fingers brushed over a sensitive nipple. ‘But I need you to take your clothes off for me.’

‘Will you take off yours as well?’ Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side again when Blaine kissed his neck. He sighed and slowly nodded.

‘If you want me to, yeah,’ he said in the same low, hypnotizing voice that made Kurt’s breath come out shaky. The boy nodded and his fingertips trembled a bit in anticipation.

‘O-okay,’ he stammered.

His forehead bumped into Blaine’s unintentionally and he laughed nervously, while Blaine smiled at him and rubbed a spot on his forehead.

‘Sorry,’ he said and Blaine shrugged and nipped at his lips. He always acted like he could never get enough of the taste of them – always looked at Kurt like he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

‘It’s okay,’ he replied with a soft smile. He helped Kurt take his shirt off and lifted his arms above his head when Kurt returned the favor, and Kurt trailed his fingertips over Blaine’s chest.

He really loved how smooth Blaine's skin was and how refined his muscles were, and his bellybutton was just adorable. Without really thinking, Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the center of Blaine’s chest. His heart was beating fast underneath Kurt’s touch and Blaine shivered when Kurt’s nails grazed over one of his nipples.

‘You’re so sensitive here,’ he murmured in faint amusement and Blaine licked his lips.

‘Why do I have the feeling you’re never going to let me live that down?’ Blaine asked, half amused. Kurt grinned at him before he leaned forward and nipped at Blaine’s collarbone.

‘Because you know me too well?’

He hummed, and placed his hands on Kurt’s cheeks and kissed him again, a soft ‘muah’ sound escaping his mouth and making Kurt laugh.

‘Lie down for me, Kurt,’ Blaine said in a voice that instantly made the laugh fade off Kurt’s face and send arousal through his veins. He nodded tensely, allowing Blaine to push him down. An exited shiver ran down his spine and he lifted his hips when Blaine started taking his jeans off – releasing a soft ‘oh’ when Blaine’s hand brushed over his crotch, lips at his neck again. ‘I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, but I was always too afraid you’d say no.’

‘What are you… you going to do?’ Kurt asked and his eyelids slid shut when Blaine nuzzled the center of his chest and his fingertips ran over Kurt’s sides.

Blaine stopped moving and looked up at him.

‘Promise you won’t freak out?’

Kurt’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and he could feel his stomach quiver when Blaine’s fingers brushed over it, settling on his waistband.

He nodded, and Blaine shivered and nodded as well.

‘I want to… taste you.’

Kurt frowned a bit in confusion, but then Blaine’s hand brushed over his clothed cock again and oh. He pressed a hand against his mouth, eyes widening. Blaine looked at him nervously.

‘I just want to make you feel good, Kurt,’ he quickly said, ‘and if you don’t want it then I won’t do it.’

They had never done anything like that – it hadn’t even crossed Kurt’s mind as a possibility because even if they had had sex before and had given each other shaky and eager handjobs, the thought of blowjobs had always scared him for some reason. Maybe because it was too similar to what the ‘actors’ in those movies did and Kurt just didn’t want sex between them to be like that?

His toes twitched when Blaine leaned over him again, leaning on his forearms which he placed next to his head. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Kurt’s eyes and Kurt became frustrated with himself when he realized that the thought hadn’t been unappealing at all regardless of what he had thought of the act of, err, fellatio before. His eyes strayed to Blaine’s lips and he whimpered when Blaine’s hand slid into his boxers, long fingers caressing his aching length.

‘Do you want me to, Kurt?’ Blaine asked in a soft whisper. Kurt made a jerky notion with his head, unsure what he wanted.

How had they gone from joking around about bowties to this?

‘I-I…’

‘We can try it. Just to see if you’ll like it.’

Kurt’s wide eyes still stared into Blaine’s, and he just didn’t know how to react. But then again – why should he be afraid of Blaine? When the teen had always been nothing but gentle, caring and patient with him? It had been Blaine who had been ready before Kurt had been, Blaine who had rather carelessly admitted to…

‘I’m just wondering,’ Kurt said as he desperately tried not to focus too much on how Blaine’s body looked when he danced around, even if his dance moves weren’t suggestive by any means, ‘haven’t you ever had the urge to just rip each other’s clothes off and… get dirty?’

‘Uhh, yeah,’ Blaine said as if it should be the most obvious thing and Kurt could feel himself growing flustered while Blaine just kept moving, ‘but that’s why they invented masturbation.’ He moved his hands around in a strange gesture and Kurt blushed, breaking eye contact and turning his head away.

And he had said it so careless, really – as if it should be obvious that he thought of Kurt when he… well, when he did that to himself. Kurt felt himself blush.

Had Blaine thought of this as well, when he touched himself?

‘O-okay,’ Kurt stammered. Even if Sebastian didn’t feel like a threat anymore, he didn’t want Blaine to grow bored with him. And the thought of Blaine’s lips, which had always kissed him so gently, doing that… Kurt’d be lying if he were to say it didn’t arouse him.

Blaine smiled sweetly at him and pecked him on the corner of the mouth.

‘Thank you,’ the boy said honestly and Kurt had a hard time understanding why he said such a thing. Shouldn’t Kurt be the one to…?

He nodded anyway, and gasped when Blaine’s fingers pushed down his boxers. Kurt had to lift his hips up to help Blaine get them off and once they were out of the way, Kurt inhaled a sharp breath. Blaine just kept smiling at him, kissing him, before he kissed Kurt’s clavicle and slowly worked down. His tongue dipped into Kurt’s belly button and he shuddered at this, and he couldn’t help but smile when Blaine nuzzled his flat stomach affectionately.

Blaine sometimes resembled a puppy so much.

The smile was replaced for a look of arousal, however, when Kurt’s cock bumped into Blaine’s chin. He could feel his eyes widening again and Blaine froze, and at first Kurt was afraid Blaine was disgusted with him, but then he looked up and his eyes were just so dark it made him whimper.

‘I just can’t believe you don’t think you’re beautiful,’ Blaine murmured, though he didn’t seem to be directing it directly at Kurt. He kissed his way down and sucked on a spot on Kurt’s thigh, leaving a mark. ‘I think these are one of my favorite parts of you, they’re just so smooth and pale and soft. I love resting my head on your thighs when we’re watching tv.’

Kurt’s cock twitched at that, and he really didn’t understand why, because it had never done that when Blaine had rested his head on Kurt’s lap and had allowed Kurt to thread his fingers through his hair because it had been innocent.

But this wasn’t.

Blaine moved up again, when he was finally done nuzzling and marking Kurt’s thighs and Kurt could feel the muscles of his stomach quiver when he felt Blaine’s breath on his erect manhood.

‘Blaine,’ he murmured, and Blaine looked up as though he had forgotten Kurt had a voice as well. Kurt sucked on his bottom lip before he held out his hand. ‘Hold my hand?’

Maybe he just needed some sort of confirmation that this was still them doing this, and that Blaine was doing this because he loved Kurt, and that they wouldn’t turn into one of those sexually depraved couples. Either way, he felt a bit more confident when Blaine nodded and warm fingers tangled with Kurt’s, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Kurt squeezed back.

Blaine kissed the tip of his manhood and his free hand curled around the base, slowly moving up and down.

‘I’m gonna need you to guide me, Kurt, because I honestly don’t know what I’m gonna do,’ Blaine said and his voice sounded a bit strained. Maybe because he had thought Kurt wouldn’t actually allow him to do such thing?

Kurt nodded, and then remembered Blaine couldn’t see him. ‘Yeah- okay,’ he said awkwardly. Blaine squeezed his hand again and licked a long trail over Kurt’s cock, and it made him whimper in need.

Blaine had never actually licked him before, not even his neck. It had always been slow, gentle nips or eager sucks on his neck. He shifted a bit and Blaine experimentally sucked the tip into his mouth, and Kurt’s nails dug into Blaine’s hand.

‘Oh,’ he gasped, because Blaine’s mouth was so hot and wet and unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was even better than Blaine’s hands and he gasped again when Blaine took him in even deeper, jaw opened as far as it could go and his teeth grazing a bit over Kurt’s swollen erection. The sensation was new, but not at all unpleasant – in fact, he sobbed a bit at it and Blaine instantly pulled away, mistaking his noises for ones of pain.

Blaine’s lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed, tears at having forced away his gag reflex in his eyes and Kurt whined in loss.

‘Kurt?’ the boy asked.

‘Oh God Blaine, please,’ he pleaded, because he didn’t know how to ask Blaine not to stop, to please keep going without seeming too eager. Blaine’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded, eagerly wrapping his lips around Kurt again and moaning softly around him.

Everything was just so new to Kurt. Blaine’s eager noises sent vibrations through his cock, and ohmygod then Blaine sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed and Kurt pressed his free hand against his mouth to stifle his sobs and moans and whimpers, nails digging deep into both his own cheek and the skin of the back of Blaine’s hand.

Blaine went down all the way and Kurt just didn’t seem to be capable of tearing his eyes away when Blaine took him all the way and then pulled away again with a soft cough. Kurt lowered his trembling hand and brushed the stray tears from Blaine’s cheeks, and Blaine nuzzled his hand as if thanking him before he went down and almost kittenishly licked Kurt’s cock, not taking him in yet.

Blaine murmured something, but Kurt couldn’t really figure out what it was. His thighs were quivering and he inhaled a sharp breath when Blaine started fondling his balls, his tongue trailing a thick vein before it licked at the slit and he actually swallowed the small beads of precome that had gathered there and had threatened to roll down.

‘Am I doing it right?’ Blaine murmured, and Kurt whimpered in return, because he really couldn’t do anything else. ‘Kurt?’

‘Don’t stop,’ Kurt all but begged him and Blaine eagerly sucked on the tip of his cock, eyes searching while they bored into Kurt’s. Kurt relaxed his grip on Blaine’s hand, moaning loudly when Blaine suddenly sucked him into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

‘Oh God,’ Kurt sobbed, because the suction was suddenly all over his cock, and Blaine’s mouth was just so smooth and soft and hot from the inside, and his teeth were scraping ever so slightly over his manhood, and fuck Blaine was actually moaning as well while he fondled his balls.

And why had he even considered refusing Blaine’s request when the both of them seemed to be enjoying this so much?

‘I’m gonna come, if… you keep doing that,’ he whimpered and he felt disgusted by himself even if he didn’t understand why. Maybe because it felt like he was about to do something, although unintentionally, that maybe Blaine didn’t want him to do?

Much to his surprise, all Blaine did was hum and bobbed his head more enthusiastically, hand squeezing Kurt's as if encouraging him. Kurt’s toes curled, but he tried his best to think of disgusting things in order to turn himself off. Blaine must’ve noticed what he was trying to do, because he pulled away with a lewd popping noise and the hand that had been fondling Kurt’s balls slid up and started pumping him deliciously.

‘Just let go, Kurt,’ Blaine said gently and he kissed Kurt’s stomach. ‘Show me.’

‘Blaine-’

‘I love you. All of you. Just let me show you that,’ he continued in that voice of his, which was slightly hoarse now, ‘let me… let me take care of you. Okay?’

He slowed his hand purposefully, knowing it was not enough stimulation to make Kurt come yet. Kurt whined.

‘Okay?’

‘Y-Yes! Fine!’ he blabbered, not even caring what they had been talking about. Blaine smiled and pressed another kiss against Kurt’s stomach before he squeezed Kurt almost painfully hard, and sucked harshly on the tip of his cock, and then Kurt was coming.

His toes curled and he cried out, eyes widening and knuckles turning white at how tightly he was squeezing Blaine’s hand. He sobbed – feeling hot, sticky come shoot out of his cock, and all the while all Blaine did was take it.   
  
All of it.

When Kurt was done, he collapsed back on the bed and trembled and didn’t seem to be capable of stopping himself from doing so, not even when Blaine climbed back on top of him and kissed him eagerly.

Kurt was so out of it that he didn’t even understand why Blaine tasted so different from usual, but when he did, all he did was whine while they swapped Kurt’s come and saliva.

 He just couldn’t bring it up to be disgusted with Blaine when Blaine was like this – had sucked his cock because he loved Kurt and because he had honestly wanted to, and not because he had been told to do so. Not even when the bulge in Blaine’s jeans (the fabric felt too rough against Kurt’ sensitive skin) was still very much there.

Seeing Kurt like this had turned him on.

They pulled away and Kurt swallowed thickly, fingers trembling. They were still holding hands, and Blaine’s thumb traced circles over the back of Kurt’s hand gently.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, and Kurt sniffled and pressed his forehead against Blaine’s.

‘I- I love you too,’ he stammered in return and Blaine was smiling again. Kurt sometimes wondered how he did that – how he remained so optimistic all the time. Not just acting like he knew what Kurt needed, but actually knowing it, and being so willing to give it to him.

Blaine hummed and pressed his forehead against Kurt’s cheek, sighing.

‘You need to let go of my hand though, before you break it,’ Blaine said, and Kurt instantly relaxed his fingers and gasped. Blaine chuckled.

‘It’s okay. It was worth it, wasn’t it?’

Blushing, Kurt nodded wordlessly, and Blaine’s hazel eyes bored into his.

‘I need to…’ Kurt sat up a bit, and Blaine followed his lead. Kurt felt kind of stupid, being completely naked in front of Blaine while the other was still half-dressed. Blaine didn’t seem to mind. ‘Let’s… here, you’re still-’

‘Don’t worry. You don’t have to,’ Blaine said, and it made Kurt feel frustrated, for no good reason. He huffed and pushed Blaine down, and Blaine gasped.

‘Blaine,’ he said, still a bit out of breath from his orgasm and hair probably a mess from how he had been tossing and turning in the sheets, ‘of course I worry. I don’t want this to be just about me.’

Blaine blinked up at him, before he tensely nodded and Kurt nodded as well. He wanted to take care of Blaine. Now that they were more comfortable around each other and knew more about what spurred them both individually on, it was easier for Kurt to relax around Blaine when they were in situations like these. It was another barrier they had broken down – another way for them to become closer.

‘Take off your pants,’ he demanded in what he hoped was a stern voice. Blaine’s dark eyes bored into his and he nodded, and Kurt climbed off him and licked his lips.

They tasted of Blaine and himself. Kurt tried not to think too much about it and turned around, rummaging through Blaine’s nightstand to find a bottle of lube and condoms. He jumped when Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

‘I don’t get why I ever thought you needed to be taught how to be sexy,’ he murmured in a hoarse voice in Kurt’s ear. Kurt shivered and nearly dropped the bottle, and Blaine leaned over him and took it from him.

‘C’mon, let’s get you ready.’

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him back on the bed, and he shivered when Blaine caressed Kurt’s cock, which twitched at his touch again and was slowly hardening. He had a fond expression on his face when he lubed up his fingers.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever get over to how lucky I am, to be with you,’ he admitted and Kurt sucked on his bottom lip. Blaine parted his thighs and he turned his head away in shame when his finger circled against his entrance, breaths coming out shaky. ‘You always surprise me when I least expect it.’

‘Isn’t… isn’t that the point of surprising you, though?’ Kurt asked, and he gasped when Blaine’s finger slid into him. Blaine hummed and looked up at him, knowing Kurt wasn’t comfortable with him staring.

‘It is,’ Blaine agreed and he pumped his finger in and out of Kurt a couple of times, noting how Kurt was growing harder with each passing second, ‘but it’s just… you do it unintentional and – I don’t know. I just really, really love being with you.’

Blaine lifted Kurt’s leg and draped it over his shoulder, kissing his knee. He added another finger and Kurt whined.

‘Blaine, enough…’

‘No, you’re not ready yet. You were uncomfortable last time I didn’t prepare you enough, remember?’

Kurt whined and flexed his toes, and Blaine hummed pleasantly while he scissored his fingers. He didn’t even seem bothered when his own arousal was tinged pink with neglect, and was poking Kurt in the thigh.

Kurt moaned when Blaine’s fingers brushed over his prostate and Blaine moaned as well, quickly adding a third finger and moving it in and out of Kurt in a fast pace, constantly stabbing against the same spot.

‘Blaine, please,’ Kurt whined and Blaine sighed, deeming Kurt ready and pulling his fingers out of him with a wet noise that made Kurt cringe. He could feel his entrance clenching in need and it made him blush – his body was so crude when it was in this state. He watched as Blaine put on the condom and the teen wanted to settle in between Kurt’s thighs, but a thought suddenly crossed Kurt’s mind.

He grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and the teen blinked a bit at him, allowing Kurt to push him down even if he was physically stronger than him. His back hit his bed and he exhaled a soft breath, while Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube.

Who said Blaine was the only one who could experiment?

 ‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, and he pushed himself up on his elbows. Kurt merely climbed on top of him and reached behind him.

‘I- I wanna be on top,’ Kurt stammered, and Blaine gasped. Kurt wasn’t sure if that was because of what he said, or because of what he was doing. Either way, Blaine finally seemed to be losing some of his cool and he moaned, and it made Kurt shudder in desire.

‘Kurt… Kurt, we don’t have to- not if it makes you uncomfortable,’ Blaine panted, trembling underneath Kurt while Kurt slicked him down. Kurt pressed his forehead against the side of Blaine’s face, lips quivering.

‘Didn’t you say you wanted to be more… a-adventurous?’

Blaine groaned and Kurt swallowed thickly, forcing himself to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine had been staring at his lips, and the look in those eyes just wasn’t human. Couldn’t be – it just couldn’t be that he looked so amazed and vulnerable (still a bit nervous to be with Kurt like this) and aroused and so adoring all at the same time.

Kurt smiled nervously and swallowed thickly when Blaine slowly nodded and sighed, running his hands over Kurt’s sides in a way that caused a ticklish feeling to spread through his body.

‘I just want you to be okay,’ Blaine whispered, as if saying it out loud would chase Kurt away. His hands slid down and Kurt gasped when Blaine’s hands cupped his cheeks, his own grip tightening on Blaine’s shoulders. His cock was rubbing along his crack.

Blaine had never actually touched his ass.

He had fingered him – he had been inside of Kurt – and that was a lot more intimate than this, granted, but it made Kurt’s face heat up nonetheless because the look in Blaine’s eyes made him realize how it turned the teen on to be holding him like this. He whimpered.

‘Too much?’ Blaine asked, and then his eyes suddenly softened. Kurt shook his head and released a shaky breath. Sometimes he still had to remind himself of the fact that it was Blaine he was doing this with, and that he could completely trust the other boy.

‘It’s… it’s okay,’ he murmured in return and he shifted, licking his dry lips when Blaine pressed a kiss against the center of his chest when he pushed himself up a bit. The tip of Blaine’s arousal pressed against his entrance when Blaine spread Kurt’s cheeks.

‘I want you so much,’ Blaine whispered against his chest and Kurt shivered, ‘you’re so amazing, I can’t believe we… that you allow me to…’

Kurt pressed a soft kiss against Blaine’s mouth, cutting him off and sinking down on his erection. He whined at the stretch and Blaine gasped, nails digging into his tender skin.

They had had that conversation before. About how Blaine used breathe and talk and walk around, acting like a playful, kind leader to the Warblers, but just hadn’t been living. About what Kurt’s support meant to him – how he, with Kurt, had been introduced to something he had never really, truly had known before.

Happiness.

He had gone to Dalton seeking it in classmates that would treat him like an equal, but he had been placed on a pedestal instead. He had been comfortable with that in the beginning in all honesty – had basked in the attention, because he hadn’t gotten any positive attention in such a long time. But it just hadn’t been realistic.

And for someone as Blaine, someone who was still secretly so vulnerable and insecure from the inside, it was something that had influenced the way he had looked at life. He had thought that he had only two options; settle for being treated like dirt, or settle for being treated like he was some god.

Never had he thought someone would actually treat him as Blaine.

‘Oh God Kurt,’ he whispered brokenly, and Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and made a soft noise.

‘Give me a moment,’ Kurt murmured, now knowing that it did help to let his body grow accustomed to the sudden intrusion. At first he had thought he’d just be drawing out the pain. He could feel how tightly his entrance was wrapped around Blaine, and how Blaine seemed to throb inside of him. Kurt made another noise and ran his hands over Blaine’s back, cradling the back of his head when he pulled him down for an eager kiss.

Kurt sometimes thought that Blaine was like a puppy that constantly needed a confirmation of what he was doing was alright, and who was he to deny him such thing? He knew that he would always do it with love.

Kurt gasped when Blaine wrapped his hand around him and slowly started pumping him, toes curling in the sheets. Blaine’s lips strayed from his own to his cheekbone, over his nose… anywhere.

Blaine just really wanted Kurt to be comfortable and not hurting because of him.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s soft curls, glad he had kept his promise to stop putting so much gel into them to slick them back. He experimentally lifted his hips and slowly slid down again.

Oh.

Blaine’s nails dug into Kurt’s hip while his other hand tightened its grip on Kurt’s manhood and Kurt gasped again, the feeling of Blaine slowly sliding in and out of him so… it just made him so much more aware of Blaine’s body against his, his smell and how good his touch felt.

His eyes fluttered shut and he repeated the act again, and this time Blaine moaned softly and lifted his hips, as if not wanting to leave Kurt’s tight heat. He sucked on a spot on Kurt’s collarbone and Kurt bit his bottom lip as he set up a slow pace, body quivering in pleasure when Blaine made all those noises against his skin and his hands almost feverishly ran over Kurt’s body, caressing him and holding him and just loving him.

 For someone who music was so important to, Kurt was always just so painfully aware of all the noises that seemed to bounce off the walls whenever they made love. Because that was really what they did – Kurt never referred to it as sex, because he had never felt as loved than he did whenever Blaine was inside of him, just as eager for his touch as Kurt was for Blaine’s, and both so eager to please another so badly.

‘Blaine,’ he mewled, and Blaine grunted. His nails dug into Blaine’s shoulders, running long red lines over his skin.

He loved how his chest slid against Blaine’s in this position. His hips felt tired, but his need was greater and he could already feel himself getting close to coming, even if he had already come before. just the thought of doing this with someone who will love him more than he’ll love life itself…

‘Kurt, I’m so close,’ Blaine whimpered, as if he knew what it did to Kurt, in that emotional, thick voice. Blaine thrust up and Kurt nodded, inhaling the scent of Blaine’s hair.

‘Me too,’ he replied, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Blaine’s hasty breathing too clear. ‘Kiss me?’

Blaine grunted and did exactly that, cradling the back of Kurt’s head in his free hand and squeezing Kurt’s cock so hard it made him come, again. He tightened almost painfully on Blaine and Blaine gasped into his mouth, biting Kurt’s bottom lip accidentally. Kurt didn’t really care – the feeling was actually quite welcome, somehow.

He slumped over Blaine, this time completely exhausted. Blaine murmured something, but he just tightened his grip on Blaine’s biceps and grunted.

‘Just stay,’ he murmured, in the full knowledge that Blaine had yet to pull out and take off the soiled condom. Blaine made a noise of protest, though he didn’t seem too keen on leaving the bed either, even if it was for less than a minute. Eventually Kurt sighed and rolled off Blaine, and Blaine got off the bed and tossed the condom into the trash bin. When he got back to bed, he nuzzled Kurt’s chest and Kurt ran his hands through his hair out of force of habit.

‘What time is it?’ he asked tiredly, and Blaine raised his head from Kurt’s chest to glance at the alarm clock.

‘1 o’ clock,’ he murmured, dropping his head back down. Kurt huffed.

‘We’re never gonna do homework at your place again, Blaine,’ he said, though he wasn’t mad at all. He had kind of already known that they wouldn’t have gotten much work done if they’d go to Blaine’s house.

Blaine hummed, and Kurt flushed when he felt his voice vibrate against his chest. ‘Hey Kurt?’

‘Hm?’

‘Thanks for trusting me.’

Kurt licked his dry lips, and slowly nodded, shivering a bit when Blaine sat up and pulled the sheets over them. He murmured something that sounded like ‘We’ll work on our homework tomorrow,’ and Kurt felt himself smile when Blaine kissed him.

Maybe they would. Personally, Kurt wouldn’t mind handing in his homework a couple of days late.

 


End file.
